My Mistake the World Will Never Regret
by Aye PJ was herrrrrre dO.Ob
Summary: Demigods? Or aliens? The World is about to be destroyed by aliens. Seth Davidson overhears demigods talking, but what does he think they're talking about? Percy, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, Thalia, and Nico convince him they have the situation under control. So many questions, but all will be answered when you read. This is a PJO short story. (Complete!)
1. I Learn Earth Could Possibly Be Destoryd

**Hey guys! It's Nadia. If this is your first time reading one of my stories, hi! This story's main character is not apart of PJO.**

**This is actually my writing assignment, but it's really good! Promise! You think other wise, COMMENT!**

**Hope you like!**

**Song I'm thinking of; It's the End of the World As We Know It by Fartersparters**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1- I Learn How Earth Could Possibly be Destroyed**

_(person turns on audio tape)_

Hello? Are you there? Good. If you are listening to this audio recording it means that the aliens haven't completely taken over yet. Aliens you ask? Well… let me start over.

My name is Seth Davidson. I'm 15 years old, and I live in Flora Park on the eastern part of Queens New York. I have curly brownish hair and blue eyes pale skin. I'm also ADHD, and have this problem snatching and taking stuff. I live with my mom and step-dad. My mom never tells me about my real dad, like it's a big secret or something. I love Sci-Fi, space aliens. That's why I'm recording this.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand. You see, it all started 2 weeks ago. On the news there was a section on a meteor shower about to hit earth. But, 2 days later, as the 'meteors' got closer, NASA confirmed that this was not a regular meteor shower, but… _alien space probes!_ At first nobody believed them, but as more research was done, its believed that life could be on other planets.

Scientists said that impact wouldn't be until a long time, but I have prove that the aliens have already struck earth, and have gone under cover as carbon-based life forms! And I have the video tape on my phone to prove it!

This happened yesterday, the last day of school, when me and my friends, Jessica and Tommy Spillers, were walking home from school. Jessica and Tommy are twins. They both have green eyes, blonde hair and fair skin.

We decided to walk home a different way. We walked up a hill covered in wood. Then we got up to an arch that had what looked like Ancient writing on it.

We stopped to check the place out. Don't call me crazy or anything, but at first it looked nearly impossible to read. At first it read: Κατασκήνωση στο αίμα ενός δεύτερου; then I read: Camp HalfBlood. My friends thought I was going crazy and left, but I stepped through the arch.

What I saw was like a Greek battle-field with kids age ranging from 8 to older than me. 2 campers were walking in my direction, hoping not to be seen, I hid behind a tent and the campers pass by.

I was about to leave when I heard talking inside the tent. I couldn't make out all the words, but this is what I got "-but Jason, but what about the plan?" said a boy. I got curious. I took out my phone and found a small opening and poked my head and phone through it.

A boy with shaggy black hair and sea-green eyes was sitting in a chair looking at a blonde hair blue eyed boy in a mist-like thing.

It looked like they were having a video call, just without the computer. Beside him was a boy that looked just like me, just a bit older like 16, a short Hispanic boy with curly dark brown hair that kept twiddling with things, and a beautiful Native American looking girl with multi-colored eyes with 7 little braids coming down the sides of her hair.

The blonde kid (who I am assuming is Jason), had 2 other teenagers sitting next to him. A pretty African American girl with long, curly cinnamon-brown hair, and striking gold eyes on one side, and a guy with a bulky physique and buzz cut hair style on the other. _I wonder what they're doing?_ I thought.

"We are going on- with the plan," Jason replied. The sound quality was at was poor. "I came back- from- Jupiter. –said to bring- me, Frank, Thaila, Nico, and Hazel to- your- Neptune, Percy."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jupiter? Neptune? Could it be? No, I had to listen some more. The Hispanic kid looked at the screen. "But Jason, Thaila's still in the hunt, how can get her?"

The gold-eyed girl in the screen spoke, "Relax, Leo. Jason, Frank- and I have it all under control- Pluto- to- there, it's not that- far. You- Vulcans" Leo looked unsure, "Okay Hazel but-", then braided hair girl spoke, "What about Venus? Any word?"

The guy who looked like me stood, "Oh come _on_ Piper! We all know Venus isn't apart of the invasion! She doesn't do anything!" "Shut up, Travis." Piper said. "Go on Percy."

Percy spoke, "Okay, we meet up tomorrow, we have to gather all our reinforcements. NASA and the army can't do anything. The mortals won't stand a chance."

They all nodded, the screen went black, and the campers went out of the tent. I turned off the video.

I was in shock. I mean, Vulcan (not sure what Spock was going to do), Jupiter, Neptune, Venus, Pluto, _invasion? _It all lines up! The whole, '_mortals won't stand a chance, _and _gather our reinforcements_ _.'_ thing did kinda creep me out. That doesn't matter, I have PROOF!

Alright, back to the present. I showed my mom the evidence, but she thought it was a bunch of wacko kids trying to save the world for nothing. But I'll show her. I'll show them all! Talk to you when the invasion is over. Seth is out!

_(turns off audio tape)_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOkay this is the First chapter, I'll probaly get the rest in tonight.**

**PEACE!**


	2. I Talk About Saving The Human Race

**Okay Second chappie!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2- I Talk About Saving The Human Race**

Seth walks of his room from his recording session and heads out on his terrace. "Seth! Dinner's ready!" his mom yells. "Coming Ma!" he replies.

He walks into the kitchen where the wonderful aroma of raviolis are. His mom and step-dad, John, are already eating. John is an okay stepdad, he's a heavy smoker, but he always makes sure to do it on the terrace. Seth sits down and digs into his food.

"Well someone's hungry." says John. "Well, trying to save the earth from an alien invasion can take a lot out of you." Seth says. His mom looks at John. "Seth here is convinced that the space aliens have already landed, here in New York, and have gone undercover in a camp-"

"-where kids where these armor suits, and sword fight! I don't know if they are aliens too, but if they aren't, they're the first in danger!"

Seth might not like John, but he usually agreed with him when it came to that stuff. "Really? Were they in their alien form?" "No," Seth replies, "I think they were just playing it safe incase someone walked in." "And when was this?" "Yesterday." Seth's mom shakes her head,

"Yes, but what are the chances of them landing here in NY?" Seth shrugs, "I don't know, ever watched Men in Black? Or the Avengers" "Okay, Mr. smart-alek, it's 9:35, shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?" she asks.

"Ma, it's the first day of summer vacation. Chillax!" he says coolly.

He takes his plate to the sink, takes a shower, and by 11:06 he falls asleep, thinking of how to save humanity from total annihilation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alright! Comment and review!**

**Peace out!**


	3. I Go Sword-Fighting with Guys With Lazer

**Chapter 3- I Go Sword-Fighting with Guys That Have a Laser Guns**

Seth wakes up, and knows how to save to the human race. He gets up and goes out to eat breakfast. "Morning. How'd you sleep?" his mom asks.

"Good, no, great! Because the other aliens are impacting earth today!" He could tell his mom was confused, so he explained why. "I'm going to call the MIB, FBI, NASA, and the police."

She raises an eyebrow. He says, "Too much? Your right, the Police won't do anything, we should just call the military." Seth rushes to the phone but, but mom stops him.

"Seth, I think your over thinking this. But, if your that concerned about your country, go and call the FBI." Seth fist pumps the air and rushes to the phone.

He dials the FBI's number and tells them it's about the attack. They said they would be there in about 30 min, but it only took like 15.

They actually aren't big scary guys you see in the movies, there are only 5 of them, 2 are dressed up in suits, and all of them have black glasses. One guy introduces himself as Hank "Okay kid." says the guy with deep voice, "so us what you got."

Seth takes them to his room, hooks up his phone to his computer and shows them the video. After wards they are all speechless. I don't know if they think I'm faking, or telling the truth, until Hank says, "Mr. Davidson, take us to the scene."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walk up the hill, and they get to the arch. Seth smiles. He can't believe this is actually happening! He sees the Camp HalfBlood sign. "Okay guys it's inside here. Now, I-" "Jared, take your group and surround this area. Seth, lead the way." "Alright guys, inside here!" Seth exclaims.

He walks right through the arch, but the FBI agents seemed to have a hard time getting through. "Um, guys, now is not the time to joke around, I have- I mean, we have a world to save! Now lets go!"

Seth urges to come walk through, but the agents seem to be stopped by a strange force. Just as Seth was about to yell at them, he hears firing of guns, arrows being fired and swords being slashed over where- Jared's team is! _Oh no_ Seth thinks. They rush out to see 5 teens, a tan horse and a carriage.

Seth has to hold in a scream. It's the aliens he saw in the video! Jason, Hazel, who I'm guessing is Frank, and 2 other kids. How did they just appear? "YOU!" Seth yells. All heads turn to him. "IT"S THEM! They're the ones that were in the video! Shoot!" Hank nods. "He's right. They are the aliens! FIRE!"

He thought the FBI was fast, but the aliens were faster. Frank and the other girl with a bow, started firing at the agents and they dropped down unconscious. He has no choice, so, he runs to the arch. "Hey! Kid! We aren't gonna hurt you!" says Jason. "I don't believe you!" Seth yells back. Hopefully, if the FBI agents, these guys couldn't get through either.

Wrong.

These guys walked right through the arch. The girl with black hair speaks. "Connor, or is it Travis? Is that you?" Wait, Travis was the guy that looked like me! Is she an alien too? "NO! I don't know who you are, but I _do _know you are blood thirsty aliens going to take over the earth!" Their is silence, then there is laughter. "No silly!" says Hazel. "We aren't aliens we're demigods! I the fact that you can get through the boarders, I'm guessing your one too!"

Just as Seth was about to argue, a loud _BOOM _spread across the area. "Oh no." they say. He doesn't believe it. Different alien armies broke the atmosphere, right in front of his eyes. About30 to 50 each planet.

Jason looks at the kid pale as death, with black and sword. "Nico, take this guy into the camp. Frank and Thaila go to. Hazel and I will gather the Romans." Hazel and Jason get on the horse and just like that, they're gone.

Frank drags him into the camp. "Who are you? What do you want from me? Why can't the FBI guys get through? Will I have to fight?" He answers, "I'm Frank Zhang son of Mars, I don't know right now, they aren't Half-bloods, and yes."

We get inside and its chaos. Martians, and aliens from different planets. They're faces are like slug octopus things that just tanned in the sun and got sun bleached. They carry lazer hand guns that alot of the campers were splitting write in half.

Okay" Thaila says. "here's a sword, kill all the aliens, and don't hide die, but, if you hide or die, we don't blame you. " She hands him her sword and a shield, and runs into the battle.

Frank does the same, and Seth has no choice but to follow. He slashes and stabs at the aliens, and most of the time he doesn't know what he's doing. He follows the leard of the rest of the campers and cuts and scilces at the aliens.

Next thing he knows, a roar people come from the entrance. He guesses they are the Romans. Campers out number the aliens, and after over an hour, of fighting, Worlds War 1 is over.

Seth ends up with a broken arm. He sits in the infirmary for about 20 min, but it's all worth it.

The Hispanic kid, Leo, walks over and sit by him with a crazy look in his eye. "Hey. I'm Leo, What's your name again?" "Seth. Seth Davidson." "Hey Seth," they shake hands. "so what was this mix up with us and the aliens?" He laughs, "well, it all started 2 days ago…"

As he tells his story, Hazel, Frank, Percy, Jason, Piper, Nico, Thaila, and Connor and Travis walk over to listen to his story. They all laugh. "Well Seth," Percy says "this is a mistake the World will thank you for." as they talk, a sign glows above Seth's head:

a staff with 2 wings on the side, with snakes coiling around it

"He's just been claimed." Travis muttered. Everyone's widens at him. "He's just been claimed," Travis and Connor looks at each other "…as our half-brother!"


	4. (Epilogue)

**Last Chappie, I told you it's a short story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4- I Say Hello to My New Life as a HalfBlood (Epilogue)**

_(turns on audio recorder)_

Hey guys it's Seth again. These past few days have been interesting, but I love my new life. I found out my real dad is Hermes (which explains the stealing issue), and that Travis and Connor Stoll are my half brothers, my new best friends.

Percy, Piper, and Leo are new friends too. Percy is the son Poseidon, Leo isn't a Vulcan, his dad is Hephaestus, and Piper's mom is Aphrodite. Hazel and Nico's dad is Hades, and Jason and Thaila's dad is Zeus.

No my friends are not aliens, just demigods like me.

No, I don't want to be world renown hero Seth Davidson,

I want to be your average teenage demigod (as normal as a demigod can be).


End file.
